


Rub, Rinse, Repeat

by Grubbutts



Series: Just Art [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Blood, Coming back to life, Dream Sex, Flesh Eating Bacteria, God Tier, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hal is a Virus, Hallucinations, Illnesses, Masturbation, Mind Manipulation, Necrosis, Neverending Loop, Other, Roxy Doesn't Fuck Dirk, Self-Destruction, She Just Thinks They Doin The Do, bones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubbutts/pseuds/Grubbutts
Summary: Hal is a virus that causes hallucinations and increase of libido. Roxy, being deeply in love with Dirk, thinks she has sex with Dirk, while it's all Hal's effect and in reality she's alone masturbating.Everything would be good and all, but the virus also causes the decomposition of flesh and kills the carrier.





	Rub, Rinse, Repeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Another random person (paperbrain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbrain/gifts).



> God this prompt is so creative and good. I love it!!  
> It's art so there's not much description but for extra context: Hal is intelligent for a virus and continuously chomps her all up over and over with the help of God Tier in a never-ending loop. Unlimited food. Yummyyy

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138449925@N02/48274614386/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138449925@N02/48274697142/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138449925@N02/48274697172/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138449925@N02/48274697217/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138449925@N02/48274697237/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138449925@N02/48274697257/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138449925@N02/48274614506/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138449925@N02/48274614526/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138449925@N02/48274697312/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
